


Well Wrapped Up

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto return from a weevil hunt. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scribble_myname’s comment_fic prompt ‘any, any, bundled up so much you can't see who it is.’

Cardiff was caught in a blizzard, snow was drifting several feet deep and the roads were impassable, but Torchwood still had a job to do. A Weevil had been sighted and needed dealing with; the team had found it logged on the computer when they finally managed to get to the Hub on foot. Jack and Ianto had apparently gone out after it.

When the cog door opened amid blaring alarms, Owen, Gwen and Tosh just stared in astonishment at the peculiar apparitions that entered.

“Ha!” snorted Owen. “It’s Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee!”

“Shut it, Owen!” one of the bundled figures replied in a muffled voice. He couldn’t tell which one had spoken; they looked identical. “It’s like the bloody Arctic out there!” That could have been the other one or same one again, there was no way to be sure; even their voices were indistinguishable, muffled as they were.

Both were wearing jeans, thickly insulated coats, heavy boots, woollen hats with the coat hoods pulled up over them, padded gloves, and long scarves wrapped about a dozen times around their lower faces so that the only things visible were blue eyes peering through the tiny gap that remained. They were both also smothered in slowly melting snow.

“At least tell us you got the weevil.”

“Ah, well…” one started.

“Slight problem with that,” the other continued. They swivelled their entire bodies to look at each other briefly, then faced Owen again and seemed to wobble. It took him a moment to realise they were trying to shrug.

“We found it, but we had a bit of trouble running…”

“And then we fell over and rolled down the hill.”

“By the time we managed to get up again, it was gone.”

“You wouldn’t think it, but they’re surprisingly fast in snow. Now we need a shower.”

“Hopefully it might thaw us out.”

They waddled off in the direction of the locker room, briefly getting jammed together when they both tried to get through the door to the stairs at the same time.

Owen scratched his head and turned to the girls. “That was Jack and Ianto, right?”

“Had to be,” Tosh said firmly.

“I never realised how alike they are,” mused Gwen.

“Yeah,” Owen smirked. “They’re both complete prats!”

 

The End


End file.
